


The Shake of an Angel

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Other, Real world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabi es una chica que está harta de su vida y, en un momento desesperado, decide acabar con ella de modo radical. Por suerte, un alien asesino está en la misma azotea que ella...<br/>Lo sé, no me van a dar un premio por mis resúmenes.<br/>Nada reconocible me pertenece.<br/>También en mi blog: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2013/06/the-sake-of-angel-doctor-who.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shake of an Angel

Gabi fijó la vista en el vacío que se extendía debajo suyo, como una promesa de paz infinita. Suspiró y se apartó un largo y encrespado mechón negro de la cara de un manotazo.  
Desde allí arriba toda la gente parecía insignificante, tan solo pequeñas hormiguitas que corrían de un sitio a otro, creyendo tener un propósito, algo importante que llevar a cabo, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad su vida no valía nada y que todo lo que eran algún día sería menos que polvo.  
Exactamente igual que ella y su pequeña desgracia personal.  
Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era egoísta y estúpido en gran medida, pero simplemente no podía más con aquella soledad.  
Porque no había nadie, nadie en absoluto; ni una sola persona con la que verdad sintiera algún tipo de conexión, una con la que de verdad se sintiera capaz de abrirse, de sentirse en paz. Siempre que hablaba, sonreía o incluso lloraba notaba como se dejaba una parte dentro de ella y que, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca acababa de salir y seguía apuñalándola por dentro.  
Era como una prisión en vida.  
Por supuesto, estaban ellos, sus únicos amigos. Los que le habían acompañado durante toda su vida -desde su más tierna infancia hasta aquel momento, tampoco tan sumamente lejano como parecía de aquellos instantes, de inocencia y promesas- y que habían sido su foco de luz cuando nada más alumbraba su camino.  
Pero no eran reales; hiciera lo que hiciera, su Doctor no iba a salir de la pantalla y rescatarla, la lechuza con su carta de Hogwarts seguiría perdida en mitad de la nada, la Tierra Media continuaría siendo un reino fantástico inalcanzable, nunca llegaría a conocer a nadie tan inteligente como Sherlock Holmes, ninguna organización de mutantes la protegerían desde la sombra…  
…y por eso estaba allí, se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que sostenía su vida era falso, todo lo que le importaba era tan real como el payaso asesino de los cuentos que tanto la aterraban de pequeña.  
Y se veía incapaz de vivir una vida tan vacía, tan solitaria.  
-Cobarde, deberías seguir luchando.-Se reprendió en voz baja, pero, a pesar de ello, no se apartó del borde de aquella azotea.  
Suspiró de nuevo, cerró los ojos y, durante un instante, dejó la mente en blanco.  
El viento soplaba con fuerza y hacía que su abrigo largo ondeara ligeramente al viento, dándole el aspecto de un ángel a punto de caer, se dispuso a dar un paso adelante y…  
-¡EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR!-Se giró como un resorte y consiguió no caer de manera casi milagrosa. Abrió los ojos como platos.  
Delante suyo había un ser, un ser que conocía muy bien. De aspecto similar a un termo gigante, medio levitando, con voz de pito y un orificio delante que, si no tenías experiencia previa con ellos, podría llegar a parecerte un buen lugar para dejar un huevo, el dalek no parecía advertirla, parecía más concentrado en…  
¡OH DIOSES!  
A su izquierda, medio oculta entre las sombras, había una mujer de pelo rubio rizado que portaba una extraña arma en su mano.  
-River…-Musitó.  
Y entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y de lo sumamente ridícula que era la situación. Como movida por un mecanismo de relojería, saltó al interior de la azotea y corrió –rezando en silencio porque el alienígena no la viera- hasta la puerta de la misma, cerrándola de un portón tras ella y asegurándola con una escoba cercana para que no se abriera.  
-Tú no deberías estar aquí.-La voz, no del todo desconocida para la chica, llevaba el acento americano acompañado de cierta sorpresa y confusión y consiguió volver a hacerla girar a una velocidad que hasta hacía poco desconocía que tuviera.  
Casi chilló de emoción al ver al dueño de esta y a sus dos compañeros.  
-¿Dean? ¡¿John?! ¡¿DOCTOR?! ¿Qué-qué hace un dalek ahí fuera?-El último aludido se rió, mientras sus acompañantes la miraban extrañados.  
-La verdad es que no lo sabemos, River nos lo estaba contando cuando apareció el dalek...porque sabes quién es River, ¿no?  
-Claro, tu mujer.-La depresión había desaparecido por completo, reemplazada por el éxtasis más absoluto. Dean sonrió con malicia y miró a John como diciendo “te lo dije” y el Doctor asintió complacido para, momentos más tarde, dirigirse hacia la puerta con aire decidido.  
Gabi no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.  
-¿Os-os váis?  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿Vienes ya?-Ella pareció anonada.  
-¿Yo?-Él simplemente sonrió como un niño pequeño y desapareció tras la puerta, seguido de cerca por Dean.  
John se retrasó un poco y la miró a los ojos con preocupación.  
-No eres la primera que veo en una azotea y tu cara cuando has llegado corriendo… ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea y...por qué narices te parecía que te hacía tanta ilusión ver a ese bicho de ahí fuera?-Ella empezó a pensar en el dalek, en como su aparición la había –paradójicamente- salvado y, con una triste sonrisa, respondió:

-Se puede tolerar un mundo de monstruos por conocer a un ángel.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y aquí está otra depresión con patas "made in Marla's head"! 
> 
> Antes de nada, importante recordar que ninguna referencia reconocible del texto me pertenece...desgraciadamente. Ahora, vallamos con las explicaciones pertientes.
> 
> Me encantaría aclarar, desde un primer momento, que me parece que el comportamiento de mi personaje al principio de la historia es comprensible, pero una soberana tontería, ¡hay que luchar, por mal que estén las cosas, aunque solo sea para demostrarles a estas que tú eres más fuerte!
> 
> Tras haber aclarado que no promuevo el suicidio, ¿qué de dónde salió esta historia? Pues bien, me cabreé con mi madre y me puse a pensar en lo sola que estaba y que cualquier señal de que hay algo más, algo que mereciera la pena, conseguiría quitarme de encima la pena que llevaba encima...aunque fuera algo malo. Eso sumado a que el sábado anterior había visto "The Girl On The Fireplace" (gran capítulo, amén) ha hecho que saltara la chispa...aunque el Doctor que aparezca sea Eleven y no Ten (cosas del guión, quería poner a River).
> 
> Sí, sé que se parece mucho a lo que colgué de Harry Potter antes de ayer...pero que conste que los hcie en momentos muy diferentes con intenciones muy diferentes, siento la repetición.
> 
> Y, para finalizar, como curiosidad innecesaria, el personaje se llama Gabi porque si yo hubiera sido chico me hubiera llamado Gabriel (lo sé, mi originalidad es de lo que no hay...)
> 
> Y ahora os dejo, espero que os haya gustado, ¡gerónimo!


End file.
